The Story
by CalzonaAndDemi
Summary: Just a short,, cute one shot filled with fluff. Sofia had to write an essay on how her mommies met. This is the story she got. Mark's the cool uncle, the car crash happened but the plane crash didn't. I added my own little twist to it.


A/N: I just needed to write something happy and this was it. My first one-shot. Also some of my faith in Calzona has been restored after the last episode so yaay to that. And in the new promo where Callie and Arizona look awfully close. I just hope Callie doesn't find out about Leah. That would ruin everything...again. So go Arizona make things right. Ok enjoy this fluff haha.

Sofia walked in the kitchen dropping her school backpack on the chair. "Mom, mama I'm home!" she yelled, using Spanish accent in mama, and looked in the fridge. No snacks. The now 14 year old teenage girl cringed her nose. She did smell something really good coming from one of the pots though.

"No peeking," Arizona warned as she returned from the bathroom. She hugged her not so tiny daughter anymore from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek just to tease her.

"Mom," Sofia whined whipping her cheek.

Arizona laughed. "How was school honey?"

The every day question. Sofia shrugged. Something she did everytime as well. "It was boring."

Arizona couldn't quite understand how she could find school boring but hearing the answer every time she stopped arguing. "Did you do anything intersting?"

Sofia jumped up on the bar stool and started peeling the banana. "Not really. Me and Zola did have a great lunch though. What's for dinner? And where's mom?"

Arizona laughed and swirled around the kitchen finishing the latest touches on the dinner. "Sometimes I feel like all that is going on in that pretty little head of yours is food. Dinner will be ready in half an hour so you can get cleaned up until then. And mom took Lucky on a walk with Luke."

Sofia nodded but didn't move. She enjoyed watching both of her moms cook. Something her and her little brother did a lot. The swirling around the kitchen, the water flowing out of pipe every once in a while and the smell was all very intriguing. Then she remembered the assignment she got in the class.

"Is there anything on your mind baby girl?" Arizona asked noticing the quietness that was nothing like Sofia usually was.

"I'm too old to be called baby girl," Sofia said and giggled. "And I was just thinking."

"About?" Arizona dragged out.

"We have to write an essay about our families and at first I thought about writing something about how annoying Luke is but I never really heard the story of how you and mama met so can you tell me that and I can use it on the essay?"

Arizona smiled and looked down at her heart necklace that was still around her neck. It might have been worned out by now but it still held the same meaning. And just in time the front door opened.

"After dinner but only if you do your homework first," Arizona said with a wink.

"Sofia," Luke screamed on top of his lungs and threw himself at his older sister. In his 4 year old mind she was a hero.

Callie smiled at her children interacting and walked behind the counters kissing her wife's lips. "It smells amazing in here."

Arizona shrugged. "Something I learned from the best," she teased and shot her wife a sexy smile.

"Gross," Sofia interrupted.

"Homework," Arizona warned and watched her daughter drag herself and her backpack upstairs to her room.

"Mommy, mommy Lucky caught a stick today," Luke started excitedly.

"Oh really?" Arizona asked bending down. "Is that why you're covered in dirt?"

Luke looked down at his mud covered orange t-shirt and grey sweatpants and shrugged. His shoes were also muddy and left a trail from the door to where he was standing.

"Go get cleaned up," Callie said. Normally they would help him but they already knew what was coming next.

"Okay. I'll ask Sofia." And the little boy was off leaving even mork muddy marks behind his tiny feet.

"Did they behave?" Arizona asked reffering to their dog and their son.

Callie nodded. "How's Sofia?"

Arizona sighed softly and pouted. "She's growing too fast."

Callie smiled sadly. It was true. She was no longer a baby but she was still their baby. "Yeah. We still have Luke though."

Having Luke wasn't in their plans but when Sofia said she wanted a baby brother they started thinking about it and realized maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Callie carried their baby, this time making the whole 9 months and he turned out perfect. The perfect mix of both of them, using Arizona's egg and a donor that looked so much like Callie that it could have been her brother.

"But he's gonna grow up too," Arizona said.

Lucky grabbed his doggy bowl and carried it in the kitchen hitting Callie's leg with it a few times. He was proffesionally trained since a little puppy but Luke didn't know that and he thought all the tricks were from what he taught him.

"Hungry boy?" Callie asked almost as she was expecting an answer and then laughed to herself. She put food in his bowl and carried it to it's place where Lucky burried his nose in it.

"Sofia wants to know the story on how we met," Arizona said as she turned off the gas on the stove.

Callie raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? Why?"

"She said it's for some essay she has to write about family. We never told her that story anyway."

Callie stepped behind Arizona and wrapped her strong hands around her wife's hips. She swayed them side to side making Arizona melt in her arms.

"I still need to finish dinner," the blonde tried to complain but she couldn't find the strenght to pull out of Callie's warm embrace.

Callie laughed and gave Arizona a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away. "You do that and I'll sit down and wait for food," she teased.

Arizona gasped. "Nu-uh you set up the table. I cooked. We have a deal."

Callie grinned. "I'm just kidding honey. Now kids are taking an awfully long time getting ready for dinner." Her tone dropped so Arizona got the hint. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Callie this time longer.

Callie smirked and lifted Arizona on the counter so she was standing between her legs. Even after all these years of being married their kisses still had the same effect on both women.

Arizona heard footsteps going down the stairs and gently pushed Callie away before jumping on her feet and licking her lips. "I'm gonna take that to the table," she said and carefully grabbed the hot pot and carried it to the dining table.

"MOM LUKE STOLE MY SHOE," Sofia yelled from the living room, and Luke's high pitched scream of annoyance followed after her yelling.

Callie sighed and went in the living room to make some peace between her kids. Sofia stood there her hands crossed over her chest and glaring down at her little brother who was wearing one of his navy blue trainers and Sofia's purple converse. His tiny foot was lost in the shoe and she would have taken a picture if Sofia didn't look so mad.

Callie bent down to Luke's level. "What do we say if we want something from Sofia?" she asked gently.

"Please," Luke replied with a sad face.

"Now please take your sister's shoe off and return it to Sofia and apologize."

Luke simply took his foot out and picked up the purple shoe he knew his sister loved so much. "I'm sorry," he said and passed the shoe to Sofia.

"What was with all the yelling?" Arizona asked when the three most important people in her life returned to the dining room.

Callie wanted to say it was nothing but Sofia spoke first. "Luke stole my shoe," she said. Of course the now sassy teenager didn't want to miss a moment to diss her little brother.

"But you got it back right?" Arizona teased.

Sofia just rolled her eyes and they sat down ready to start with their dinner. "You're telling me the story later right?" She was eager to hear it. She heard her godmother Cristina's version of the story but she had a feeling it didn't go exactly that way.

"Of course sweetie," Callie said and smiled.

"Because aunt Cristina said that you had sex like on the first date and that you were crying in your cereal before you met mom," Sofia said looking at Callie.

Arizona coughed loudly to cover the word sex from tiny ears and Callie was pretty speechless. "Honey your aunt Cristina doesn't have a filter, don't listen to her okay? And whatever else she told you it's probably not true," Callie said.

Sofia giggled but kept talking. "She said she saved our lives whatever that means."

"Tehnically your mom saved your life," Callie said and smiled at Arizona. To this day she had a feeling if Arizona wasn't there Sofia would never take her first breath.

Sofia's eyes grew with curiousity. "What do you mean by that?" Of course at the age of 14 she knew all about how babies were made but her family was more special than that.

"After dinner," Arizona reminded the teenager. And also it was something she had a hard time talking about. It was the scariest day of her life.

Callie placed her hand on Arizona's knee as a sign of support and squeezed it gently.

Luke wasn't interested in their conversation and has been digging in food the whole time they were talking.

After dinner Sofia even volunteered to do the dishes while Callie, Arizona and Luke settled on the couch. This was their family time. Everytime they were all together they would pick a movie and watch it or sometimes even talk. And today it would be both.

"Do we have to watch the movie too?" Sofia whined. She wanted nothing more than to talk.

"Just unti isn't asleep," Arizona said spelling the boy's name to keep him focused on the big screen instead of them.

Sofia sighed but watched the movie anyway. She used to be jealous of her friends who had a mother and a father and weren't as busy as surgeons and those friends didn't have younger siblings to annoy them but she actually loved her family the way it was.

She got to see some really incredible things because of her parents being doctors and she was also able to spend a lot of time alone in the house she loved so much. Her mom and mama were incredible people. She was never sad or lonely and they were understanding even when she got her heart broken for the first time by a boy that was in her class. And Luke was always so happy to see her and he admired her so much.

"Can we talk now?" she whispered noticing the boy was asleep clutching tightly on the worn out teddy bear he got at his birth from Sofia.

Callie and Arizona looked at eachother before nodding. They moved to the kitchen so they wouldn't disturb Luke during his nap time.

They sat down, Sofia on the counter, Arizona and Callie on chairs. "So what do you wanna know?" Callie asked.

Sofia thought about it for a while. "Everything?" she said, well more asked through a light laugh. "When did you meet, how did you meet?"

Arizona gave Callie a little nod to let her know she can start. "I was still a resident at the time. And your uncle Mark and aunt Lexie just started their relationship and I, of course, was the only one who knew so Lexie wanted to talk about and she had no one else. I was really upset because I felt lonely and listening to someone being in love wasn't my favorite thing at that moment. After work Lexie and I were at Joe's. The bar right across the hospital you remember it right?" Sofia nodded before waiting for more. "I guess listening to Lexie talking about how happy she was and also how much she wanted the world to know made me upset. So I went to the bathroom." Then Callie looked at her wife and let her know she could continue.

"I was new in the hospital at the time. And all I kept hearing was how incredible Callie Torres was and so far I didn't have the opportunity to work with her yet. I listened to nurses and at some point I even ended up on the ortho wing to meet her. I was too nervous so I just kept observing her. I was at the bar too that night. And I saw her slip in the bathroom and told myself this is my chance."

Sofia's mouth were slightly opened. "Why did you stop?" she pushed.

Callie chuckled. "I was fixing my make up when the door opened and I just kept thinking please go in the bathroom and don't notice my face. But she stopped and her first words were: _Ortho right? _She introduced herself and then started talking about how people in the hospital talk about me. It wasn't making me feel better, honestly I felt even crappier because she didn't know me and yet she knew everything about me. But then she told me something that to this day make me feel really special."

Arizona interrupted. "_You just look upset, and I thought that you should know that the talk is good, and when you're not upset, when you're over being upset, there will be people lining up for you,_" Arizona repeated the words. "That's what I told her."

Callie smiled at the memory that was still one of her favorite ones. "And then I laughed at her. I didn't believe her."

"And what happened then?" Sofia asked excitedly.

"She asked me: _You wanna give me some names?_ And then I kissed her. And right before I left her alone I told her _I think you'll know."_

The wifes smiled at each other and Arizona could feel some heat come in her cheeks. Sometimes she really wished she was tanner so it wouldn't be so noticable.

"And then you started dating?" Sofia asked confused. It all seemed very fast and too perfect to her.

Arizona laughed. "No. We avoided each other for a while and then your mama came to me one day asking me on a date."

Callie was the one interrupting this time. "But she said no. And called me a newborn because she was the second women I ever kissed and apparently I wasn't experienced enough. She also called me something I don't let anyone else call me. Calliope."

Sofia wrinkled her nose and laughed at her mama's long name. "Calliope," she repeated out loud. "It's beautiful."

Arizona grinned widely. "I know right?"

Callie glared at both of them. "ANYWAY," she said to get back to the story. "Later that day after work I saw her at Joe's and approached her. I threw her all the reasons why she should date me but it turned out she was already on a date."

"Yikes," Sofia whispered to herself.

"But I realized my mistake. We were riding an elevator alone and I just started rambling about my day and she told that we don't have to do that, we don't have to be friends and I pointed out one of my flaws and then asked her out."

"What did you say?" Sofia asked looking at Callie.

"_Maybe._ And your mom's eyes went so wide when I said that word. And I left the elevator but then right before the door closed I stuck my arm in there and asked _how's tomorrow? _And then we had our first date."

"So that's it? That's how you met and started dating?"

Callie and Arizona both laughed. If only that was it. They were able to laugh about it now but back then it was pretty overwhelming.

"Your abuelo didn't like the fact that your mom is a woman. He might have disowned me and took away all of my money. It was right after our first date so we didn't really get much peace," Callie said.

"But abuelo visits every month and he seems okay with it." Sofia understood what being homophobic meant. She almost had to change schools because of it.

"Yes, because I was so awesome and made him open his eyes that love is love no matter what."

Callie smiled at the memory of her dad waiting for her on the parking lot to apologize. "I was really surprised when he came to accept it but I couldn't be more grateful for it."

"Did you ever break up? Because Zola and I talked about it and uncle Derek was still married when he fell in love with aunt Mer."

Arizona ran her hand through her hair and looked nervously at Callie. The Latina nodded to her. "We uhm.. There was this time when your mama was really working hard on her research. She was already an attending and a great one. And we started talking about the future. It turned out your mama had an aching womb," Arizona teased just to make herself feel better. She wasn't proud of herself for breaking up just because she didn't want kids. "And I didn't want any children."

Sofia gasped. Her mom seemed like a perfect mother to her. Both of them did. "What?"

Callie slid her hand in Arizona's.

"I never thought I was cut out to be a mom. As a pediatric surgeon I saw kids dying because of the most tiny mistake a parent could make. But they died. And the thought of being responsible for someone for at least 18 years was not appealing to me."

"What made you change your mind?" Sofia asked. Was she not planned? Was she an accident? But she felt loved and her moms gave her everything she ever needed.

"We broke up. And I realized that I would have as many kids as she wants, if it meant having her too. But of course none of us dared to make the move. So I felt sorry for myself for I don't know how long," Arizona explained.

"But you're together now," Sofia stated wanting to know more.

"There was this day. It seemed like a regular day but it wasn't. A lockdown happened in the hospital and I ended up being stuck in the pediatric's department," Callie started but got quickly interrupted.

Sofia was now the bitting on her nails. "What was happening?"

"There was a shooter in the hospital. He caused a lot of trouble but one good thing happened out of it. Me and mama were in the same room trying to help this little girl that was in a lot of pain when the shooter showed at our door. I had my back to him and didn't notice it until I felt some weird tension and turned around." Arizona closed her eyes and she could still see the shaking hand that held the gun.

"Your mom basically put herself between the shooter and that little girl and it hit me. She could have died saving that girl's life. I didn't need children if it would mean not having her in my plans."

"He said he was bleeding. And when Callie started walking towards him I just wanted to scream at her. So many things could have gone wrong like losing her. I was terrified. But at the end of the day we lived. Not everyone did and we still lit candles every day for those who didn't survive. But I got your mama back," Arizona said with a slight smile on her lips.

"How did I happen?" Sofia asked after some silence.

Arizona and Callied looked at each other. They have talked about it before and came up with a short lie. Instead of telling Sofia that she happened very accidently while her other parent was away they decided to tell her that she was planned. After Mark said he wasn't ready for a baby there was no hard feelings between them. He was the cool uncle that taught her silly pranks and how to get in trouble.

"You know how babies are made Sof," Arizona said. "You were made the same way just slightly differently."

Sofia wasn't exactly happy with that answer but she decided not to go into details. She was afraid it would get uncomfortable. "What did you mean at dinner that mom saved my live?"

"Before you were born your mom and I wanted to take a weekend off. To just spend some time together before you would arrive and destroy our lives," Callie said and laughed at the glare she got from Sofia. "We were driving but I dropped my phone and took my seatbelt off just for a second so I could pick it up and when I sat back down all I saw was a truck."

"Before that happened I asked her to marry me. I just blurted out and minutes later she was laying on the hood of the car," Arizona said in a shaky breath. "I screamed at the truck driver and I called 911 and just prayed. Prayed that both of you would be okay."

Sofia was listening with wide eyes. She knew a little about that story especially when her aunts and uncles joked about that when Luke was born but no one got to the details.

"Her heart stopped before they even got to the OR but they managed to restart it and I barely remember what was happening from there on. I know that they told me that I have to choose between the two of you if it would come that far."

Now it was Callie's turn to gasp. She didn't know about that. "They what?" she whisper yelled.

Arizona cringed. "Teddy said that your cardiovascular status might have improved if the baby would be born preematurely and that meant the baby might not make it so they made me decided what to do," Arizona said looking at Callie. She skipped out the part where she and Mark faught but it was for the best.

"I didn't know that," Callie confessed.

"They were probably too worried about you so they decided not to tell you. It was a bad day for all of us."

"But then what happened?" Sofia asked. She still didn't understand the term your mom saved your life.

"After the first surgery we just waited. For anything basically. Your aunt Addison showed up to help us with the case and none of our friends went home that night. I spent the whole night checking for vitals and your uncle Alex was really close to sedating me. And then the vitals dropped and they ran into another surgery. I was sitting there in the gallery and the only thing I heard was when Addison said y_ou've got one minute Richard or I'm taking the baby out_. I barely remember what was happening I just ran down in the OR and just in time to see the baby being pulled out. I stood there frozen and helpless. None of you were breathing and I realized I couldn't help maam but I could have helped you. And you took your first breath." Arizona had tears in her eyes just thinking about that day.

"That's kinda sad," Sofia said and sighed heavily.

"But everything turned out fine. And she woke up and agreed to marrying me." Arizona managed to smile softly.

"What was the wedding like? I've seen pictures."

"At first it got cancelled. I had issues with my parents and your mom was really busy with African kids. I really thought that there will be no wedding. Then your aunt Miranda gave me a pep talk and we were in the run again. Back then it wasn't legal but it was still our wedding. After the ceremony it looked pretty much like uncle Mark and aunt Lexie's wedding if you remember?" Callie said. Leaving some details out was a good decision or they would stress out the teenager.

"Do you want to know anything else?" Arizona asked sweetly. She loved talking to Sofia. She acted really mature for a 14 year old.

"How did you know you love each other?" Sofia couldn't help herself. She wanted to know.

"I told her father that I love her before I actually told her," Arizona started and laughed to herself when she remembered her talk with Callie's dad. "It was my birthday when I told her. I had this patient Wallace and his parents offered a lot of money if I do another surgery. But I didn't want to do it and I ended up arguing with mama and she even threw me a surprise party and I cried. Because he didn't make it. So I went back to the hospital and said my goodbye to his parents and when I came back home she was asleep on the couch. And in that moment I knew that no matter how many bad things could happen to me she would still be there at the end of the day and that's what truly mattered."

Sofia decided she had enough of love and jumped of the counter. "Thanks for telling me everything."

"You better ace that essay mija," Callie teased and laughed at the glare she got from her daughter.

"Don't worry. Can I go to Zola now?" Sofia asked. She had so much to tell her.

"Sure but only if it's okay with her parents. And be back before 9," Arizona warned.

Sofia rolled her eyes. "I know the rules mom." She kissed them both on cheeks. "Love you," she said and left Callie and Arizona alone.

"It was kinda nice going through the memories of our relationship," Callie said and sighed.

Arizona nodded. "Yes, it was. Can't believe so much has happened to us. I'm really glad you're the one I chose to spend the rest of my life with."

Callie chuckled at the cheesy line and placed a lingering kiss on Arizona's cheek. "I am too."

Callie and Arizona entered the house together. They were on the night shift so Sofia was in school already and Luke was in the daycare. The money set for their babysiter that was on the counter was gone which meant they were alone.

"I can't get used to the silence," Arizona said and put her keys in the tiny bowl Sofia made when she was 5 and they used it for keys.

"It's odd, that's for sure," Callie replied and noticed a piece of paper on the breakfast bar. It was signed with Sofia's name. "Oh hey it's the essay Sofia had to write. We didn't hear about it in a while."

Arizona stepped beside Callie and immediately noticed the big A written on the paper.

And they started reading it.

**Family. My version of family is very different from stereotypical family. I have a sibling and I have a dog called Lucky. But I also have two moms.**

**When someone mentions the word family to me I don't think just about my parents and relatives. My parents are surgeons. I grew up in the hospital and doctors there are a part of my family too. I asked my parents about their story and I also asked my uncles and aunts what they think about our family. I died before I lived. One pound, one ounce is how much I weighted at birth. I wasn't suppose to live. But I did. My godmother would say it was thanks to her. She's a cardiothoracic surgeon and she thinks everybody lives because of her. What everyone else including my mama told me was I took my first breath thanks to my mom. Does it sound cliche? Yes. Do I really believe it? I do. **

**I used to wish I had a normal family. A mother and a father, parents who didn't spend 50 to 60 hours in a week at work. But what I didn't know is that my family is normal. There's love, there's care. I have a younger brother who likes to irritate me but sometimes it's really hard to stay mad at him just because he's so cute. And we have a dog. I think that's what normal family is.**

**But what really is definiton of normal? Just because I have two mothers doesn't mean I'm being raised differently than my best friend Zola. My moms inspire me. I like to pretend it makes me uncomfortable but actually I can still tell they love eachother even after all this time. They're my heros. And I don't need a father for that. **

**It's family that makes you who you are. I might end up being a surgeon myself and not just because of my parents but because I grew up around the hospital. What I know for sure is that I will definitely not be a writer.**

Arizona laughed at the end. "She's gonna be a surgeon."

A/N: So I know that Arizona was supposed to be mama but I always thought that mommy aka mom fits her better and Callie is mama using that Spanish accent. Hope it at least made you smile and yes there are some things that are different from what happened on the actual show.


End file.
